Harry Potter and Time's Mistake
by jesse1588
Summary: Harry somehow gets sent to 1981. He stays until he can return to 1995. He tries to keep his mouth shut about the future. But Lily has secrets and she plans to use them. When the time comes.. something happened that shouldn’t have.
1. Running From Home

_**Story Title:**____Harry Potter and Time's Mistake_

**Chapter Title:**_Running From Home_

_**Author:**____Jessica (Jess88)_

_**Chapte**__**r:**____1/?_

_**Rating**__**:**____K+ for minor swearing_

_**Ships:**___

_**Disclaimer:**____JKR owns everything.___

_**Author Notes**__**:**__** I have decided to completely rewrite the first few chapters of this story to make it stronger, and I realised that Harry being beaten up by his cousin made him seem weak. Hope you guys like this! **_

_**Summary:**____Harry somehow gets sent to 1981. He stays with someone who knows his parents very well. When he sees his parents, he tries to keep his mouth shut about the future, but Lily has secrets and she plans to use them… When the time comes to go to his rightful time, something happened that shouldn't have… _

_****_

The night brings horrors to many people, but it also brings peace to others. A person's true feelings are revealed to the conscious mind, even if the person does not wish to admit them. They are scared to face the reality of the world, trying so hard to build their own utopia. They often forget what is happening around them, but life has to go on and eventually everyone must face the truth and their fears.

Harry Potter enjoyed the peaceful feeling that the night brought, the air was warm, and it left him feeling calm and helped him release his held back frustration at the lack of communication with his friends and godfather. Harry did understand why his friends were not saying anything important in their letters because the chance of Voldemort, or any Death Eaters intercepting the owls. What made him feel so frustrated was Dumbledore allowed Hermione and Ron to be together while he was trapped at the Dursley's. He also wished that his godfather would write more often than he did, it would make Harry feel less alone, and remind him that he had someone who loved him unconditionally unlike his relatives that were actually related to him.

Harry did not know when he was going join Hermione and Ron but if he did not leave soon, he was sure he would explode. He could of course always find them on his own but he was not allowed to use magic. Harry looked around and saw Dudley with his gang beating up Mark Evans again. Harry wanted to go help the little boy, but what could he do? He would end up dead if he went anywhere near Dudley and no one would care. Harry was about to turn around and head back to the house when he heard Dudley's friends getting closer so he jumped into the bushes and listened to what they were saying.

"Are you sure you can't find that Potter boy Big D? I would love a go at him, he wouldn't last ten seconds!" Piers was saying.

"My dad kicked him out hours go, I hope he's gone for good, he's nothing but a freak." Dudley replied.

"Nice, I still hope to get a go at him; he was a blast to beat up in school." Adam Rivers said.

Harry did not want to stick around and slowly crawl away from the bushes but his foot got caught in the branches and started to shake it, Dudley and his gang heard the noises and walked towards the bushes and saw Harry on the ground. Harry got to his feet as fast as he could, jumped away from the bushes, running as fast he could to get away from Dudley's gang. He ran two blocks before he looked back behind him while still running causing him to run into one of his aunt's friend's husband causing Harry to stop. Harry was happy that none of his children were Dudley's friends.

"Alright there Harry, who are you running from? Come on let me take you home"

"No thanks, I'd rather be out here, then back at my so called 'home' Mr. Sprint" Harry said as he started to run again but Mr. Sprint grabbed Harry's arm gently, causing Harry to stop.

"Harry, you didn't answer my question" Harry was about to answer when he heard a shout from behind him. Mr. Spring and Harry both looked to see six teenagers running towards Harry. Mr. Sprint pulled Harry along the street and into his house. Dudley's gang ran to the house and banged on the door screaming for Harry to get his ass outside. The boys refused to stop harassing the house so Mr. Sprint called the local police about the disturbance. Harry smirked while Dudley was being arrested. he knew that Vernon would pound him later when he found out. Mr. Sprint looked at Harry and told him to sit down, Harry did as he was asked and looked at the man.

"Harry I want to know why they were chasing you"

"The leader of that gang is my cousin who has hated me his whole life, and so do his parents."

"Did they ever abuse you in any way?" Mr. Sprint asked, Harry didn't answer and looked at the floor. Mr. Sprint took that body posture as a yes. "What did they do Harry, and be honest with me, I may not know you very well, but I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to help you." Harry nodded. He started out by saying that he was abused and hated ever since he was taken in by his relatives, he always wondered why they took him in if they hated him.

"My parents were killed when I was a year old, the only thing I know is that they were killed in a car crash, they didn't give me a bedroom until I was eleven and they even locked me in for an entire month, because I got upset that I was not allowed to be a part of a get together with my uncle's client. I don't go to school but if anyone asks they tell them I go to St. Brutus's."

"The school for boys that have committed crimes and deemed unsafe in society" Mr. Sprint asked horrified. "Harry, this needs to stop, you need help, I will contact the police that arrested your cousin and tell them everything, you cannot stay there any longer, come on let's get in the car."

Harry nodded, as he got up, he knew he was lying about his school and his parents but it he had to hide the fact that he was a wizard, and he knew the muggles wouldn't be able to find any records of him at any school anyways, so the police would be right to assume that his relatives don't allow him to attend school, and when they check the house they will find the locks on his room, Harry hoped that his relatives would finally get what they deserve for abusing him.

When they got to the station Vernon and Petunia were driving up, at the same time. Vernon saw Harry walking across the car park he sped the car up and drove straight to Harry, who moved out of the way as fast as he could but not fast enough. Vernon smiled while Petunia was screaming. Harry lay on the ground unconscious, Mr. Sprint ran to him while a few police officers ran out and were calling an ambulance on their radio, they ran to Harry while Vernon drove the car away from the station, happy that Harry was injured, of course he forgot that Dudley was in jail in that moment and went to his sister's to celebrate.

The ambulance came a few minutes later and rushed Harry into it and drove off. Mr. Sprint went inside to make a statement and told the police everything Harry had told him. They were shocked at what he said, but they couldn't do anything until Harry told them himself and no one had any idea when that would be.


	2. Headquaters and Hospitals

_**Story Title:**____Harry Potter and Time's Mistake_

**Chapter Title:**_Headquarters and Hospitals_

_**Author:**____Jessica (Jess88)_

_**Chapte**__**r:**____2/?_

_**Rating**__**:**____K+ for minor swearing_

_**Ships:**____None in this chapter_

_**Disclaimer:**____JKR owns everything.___

_**Summary:**____Harry somehow gets sent to 1981. He stays with someone who knows his parents very well. When he sees his parents, he tries to keep his mouth shut about the future, but Lily has secrets and she plans to use them… When the time comes to go to his rightful time, something happened that shouldn't have… _

****

_The ambulance came a few minutes later and rushed Harry into it and drove off. Mr. Sprint went inside to make a statement and told the police everything Harry had told him. They were shocked at what he said, but they couldn't do anything until Harry told them himself and no one had any idea when that would be. _

****

Harry was obviously in a lot pain when he came to conscious when he was lying in bed at the closest hospital to his neighborhood, when he opened his eyes he was happy to see that none of his relatives were in the room at the moment and he hoped that they wouldn't visit at all. Although he would have liked any of the ___Weasley to come and visit but they probably didn't know he was in the hospital in the first place. He could just image Mr. Weasley going crazy over all of the muggle devices in the room, which made him smile. He tried to move his body but it was too painful so he stayed on his back looking at the ceiling until someone came to see him. _

___****_

Nymphadora Tonks had followed Harry when he left the house to the park then to the muggle's house, and saw his cousin get arrested. When she got to the station and saw Harry get hit by the car, to say she was horrified was an understatement. Tonks had rushed back to Headquarters for the Order and rushed to tell Molly Weasley who contacted everyone who did not work at the Ministry of Magic. Tonks had rushed to the Ministry and sent notes to all employees within the order, telling them to rush to Headquarters as soon as they could without causing a ruckus. When everyone had arrived at Grimmauld Place, Albus Dumbledore stood up, which made everyone stop talking and look at him with confusion.

"Who called this meeting and why?" Dumbledore questioned the rest of the Order. Tonks stood up and told everyone that she had been watching Harry throughout the night.

"He was kicked out of the house so he went to the Muggle Park close by. As he was leaving he saw his cousin gang and made a run for it, while running he ran into a muggle who took him to his house. The boys ran to the door and banged on it until the police showed up and took them away, Harry and the muggle soon followed the muggle police to the station. As Harry was walking across the car park, he was hit by his uncle's car that was speeding towards him. His uncle drove off immediately after that, Harry is now in the muggle hospital, but I have no idea what condition he is in." Tonks informed everyone as they all had looks of horror on their faces.

"I told you fourteen years ago that the muggles were horrible, but did you listen? Of course not because you believed that they would take him in and love him. Never once did you ever go and see how he was yourself, it's no wonder he still trusts you the way he does." Minerva McGonagall snapped at Albus who didn't know what to say. Molly Weasley was of course next to yell at the headmaster. It was only when Sirius Black decided he wanted a turn did Albus put a hand up to stop the madness.

"Alright I made a mistake placing Harry with people who abused him, but right now we need to focus on Harry. We need to get into the muggle hospital and see his condition. If I know anything about muggles, they won't let anyone in except for family; we need to stage two parents to get in. I prefer that someone with muggle knowledge go and see him which is why I am asking Remus and Nymphadora go." Remus and Tonks nodded. The order talked about Voldemort as well as the ministry interfering at Hogwarts.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny had seen the order members coming in quickly and in huge numbers were curious what had happened. Fred had got his extendable ears and were all were listening to the meeting with horror. Their brother had been a hit by a car and was in serious condition. The four teenagers wanted to help Harry in any way they could but they also knew that the order would not allow that at all. Fred and George looked at each other thinking that they would be able to trick Tonks and Remus into letting them come. Of course the twins had no idea that they would be trying to trick someone who they considered an inspiration.

When Tonks left the kitchen Fred and George rounded on her but she only sighed. She told them that they were too young to get involved but the twins kept bugging her until Remus stopped them, only to have Sirius help them out which caused Remus to snap at him.

"Padfoot I've had enough of your bickering! We are not in school anymore, it's not like we can run around like we used to."

"Did you say Padfoot?" Fred asked Remus with wide eyes,

"Yes that his nickname, he got it in school from James and I when we learn what his animagus form was. I am Moony, James Potter is Prongs and Pettigrew is Wormtail or should I say Scabbers." Remus told the twin boys.

"So you four are the ones who made the map? How did you do it?"

"Yes we did make the map after we became animagus, we did a lot of research and put our magic into a piece of paper, it became in handy. James used to use it to spy on Lily all the time, of course she never found out about that. How do you know about the map?" Sirius asked them with interest.

Fred told them that in their first year they got in trouble with Filth and when he left his office because some Slytherin cursed two first year Hufflepuff, we went into his draws and found the map among a lot of other cool stuff. It took us a month to get the map to show up but once we figured it out it helped us get away with a lot of stuff. We gave it to Harry in our fifth year because he wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade."

"That was a foolish thing to do when a convicted murderer was running around the school. I took it from him when I found out he was using it."

"I resent that Remus! I'm a puppy; I would never hurt a fly!" This made everyone laugh.

Remus and Tonks left Headquarters to make their way to the muggle hospital that Harry was staying at. Before they entered the hospital they made sure that their story was the same so that none of the muggles got suspicious. Tonks told Remus that she better do most of the talking since she had more experience with muggles then he had and he nodded. The pair walked into the hospital, found the guest services, checked in as social workers then found Harry's room. The pair found Harry sleeping in a bed with a few different cast on his body, his right leg and arm were both broken, two bones on his rib cage were also broken. A nurse came in a few minutes after Tonks and Remus; they told her they were social workers for Harry's case regarding his abusive family. Harry's doctor updated them on Harry's injuries and how he was healing.

****

Petunia and Vernon Durley are currently sitting in Marge's living room with Margre across the room sitting in her favourite chair.

"So let me get this straight, Dudley got arrested because of something that the prick did?" Marge questions her brother. Vernon gives her a nod, not trusting himself to speak as he knows it's only a matter of time before the police arrest him, which he hasn't told his sister about.

"That's not all Marge, I got my revenge, you see the boy was walking to the station, and when I saw him, I hit him in my car, got him real good too cause he wasn't moving when I drove off." Vernon says to Marge, in a happy tone.

"You committed a crime in front of the police station? You IDIOT! The police are going to arrest you for that, and you WILL go to jail for this, you are also going to lose your job, and lose dad's company over an act of revenge!" Marge yells at Vernon and it causes her dog to growl at him too. Just when Vernon was about to answer there was a ring at the door. Marge sent a glare at Petunia and Vernon before answering it.

"Vernon ___Dursley_you are under arrest for hitting your nephew with your car." Vernon put up a good fight against the cops but in the end they managed to arrest him and take him in.


End file.
